Metal components which are commonly known as “saddles” are typically used in building construction to anchor and support pipes to suspend the pipes from the structure of the building. Saddles typically spread the force of a hanger across a portion of the pipe to minimize the force applied at a particular location.
Metal saddles are well known in the art, but are not suitable in all applications. If they are stored in inclement weather outdoors or indoors in an unfinished building, water or moisture could possibly cause rusting and corrosion. Steel saddles also typically have sharp edges and corners in many cases, causing minor cuts when handling or installing. Engineers will specify stainless steel saddles in food plants to avoid any chance of rust or metal droppings on the food processing equipment below. Stainless steel saddles are very expensive versus carbon steel saddles.
Metal saddles also are not well suited to certain applications. For example, it is important to be able to maintain very clean conditions in certain situations, such as food preparation and service facilities and other areas requiring a sanitary, e.g., bacteria free, environment. The present invention provides a solution to this need.
An improved saddle is desired.